Gives You Hell and Turns Up At Work
by Megi Keishii
Summary: Namida hates her family, anyone who makes things not worth the time. So why is the popular gang, Akatsuki, interested in her? What connection does she have with Itachi, and Hidan's older brother? M for Namida's and Hidan's mouth AU, Highschool Akatsuki


When Life Gives You Hell and Turns Up At Work

Ch. 1-When Life Gets You Expelled At School, You Turn To A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or anything else. I only own Namida.

A/N: _English _and Nai means 'nothing' 'worthless' along those lines.

_

* * *

_

Namida sighed to herself as she got ready for her final year of hell, in a new school. Soon within six months, she'll leave the accursed house forever. She wouldn't care if her parents disowned her. Not like they cared enough. But she will make them pay! Once she gets rich and successful in life, they will come begging her for money. Saying that they had the right since they raised her. The only thing they will get from her is a boot out of her life!

While she was thinking these thoughts, a dark ominous aura gathered around her and mini-evil spirits were gathering around her and whispering all the things she could do her parents. Then in one fellow swoop they disappeared as annoying knocking came pounding on her door.

"Nai! You damn brat! Get out of the house! Get to the school before we come in there and haul your sorry little ass!" yelled her father from the other side of the door.

Namida quickly opened the door, only to greet her father's fist with her eye. She fell to the ground, covering her eye. "Next time you better not be home when I wake up, Nai. Now get the fucking hell outta here." said her father, kicking her before leaving.

She glared at the man who created her with hate. The eyes narrowed in the thought of getting back at him. And smiled evilly. Quickly, she got up and hurried out of the house before the other parental figure figured that she was still there. While glancing back at the house on her rather long walk to school she knocked into someone and fell to the ground for the second time.

"What the fuck?! Watch were your fucking going you little piece of fucking shit!" swore a man with silver hair and purple eyes. Glaring at the fellow human on the ground, just picking up her books and side-stepping him. She didn't give him another glance. "You little heathen! Jashin-sama will have your head for this!" yelled out the man.

The girl just stopped and turned around. Glaring at him with so much hate and annoyingness it almost surpassed Pain's. She just turned around again and started heading off again to the school.

The people that were by the silver haired man were just looking at the disappearing back of the girl who ran into the man. The closest to the person who screamed "Jashin-sama!" spoke, "Quit your complaining and get your sorry little ass off the ground. Do you know how much those pairs of pants cost you?"

"Shut the fuckin' hell up Kakazu!" was the retort.

"Hidan, Kakazu." quietly spoke the orange haired teen who had peircings everywhere.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tobi is a good boy!" screamed the youngest of the group. He had the orange spiraled notebook infront of his face, writing down something.

"Shut up! 'un." yelled out a blonde haired girl.

"But -" he started when he cut off by the orange haired teen again.

"Kisame, do you have any info about that girl?" asked a pretty black haired girl a guy who has gills tattooed on his skin.

"Nope." The man replied.

---

Soon the students of Fire High were watching the new girl come in the school, her green hair and eyebrows made everybody wonder if they were real or not. They also wondered if she was a waitress or a hostess at a high class restaurant and had to go to work directly after school. They also stayed out of her way, when they sensed an evil aura and death glare that was higher then the Uchiha's Get the Fuck Out Of My Way Glare #192©

"Ah, you must be the new student, I'm-" started out the old geezer who was behind the desk.

"Don't know, don't care. Just want my schedule old man." said the girl, her voice sounding cold to the old man. He could only shake his head, and hoped that she will be able to survive the school year. But he handed her the times tables anyways and sent her on her merry way.

As the girl exited the office she bumped into somebody, _again_, and fell down to the ground, _again_. "Watch where you're going, you little Nancy-boy." she muttered, as she picked up her books. Only to find some being picked up for her and held them up above her head.

"What was that?" asked the Nancy-boy, his orange hair a flaming, and reminded the girl of a Celtic Queen she read about long ago, Boudica.

"My god, you deaf too? Let me repeat it slowly. Watch where, _you,_ are, go-ing. Nancy-boy." repeated the girl but slower. Then snatched the books from him.

"Whats your name, girl?" he asked harshly. The only answer he got was the bird and a 'Fuck off, Nancy-boy.' When he entered the office that the girl was in, he glared at the old man. "Who was that?" he asked the man.

The Old man, who was smoking a pipe, just glanced over at the orange haired teen. "That was the new student." he said simply.

"I know that, but _who,_ is she?"

"Shimaru, Namida." said the man.

"Interesting. Thanks Sarutobi-sama." Then the teen with many piercings left the room.

The old man, now known as Sarutobi-sama, leaned back in his chair, smoking away on his Sherlock Holmes pipe. _'This is going to be an interesting year. Akastuki meeting the new student. The new student signing away her death warrant. How unfortunate.'_ He thought. He knew that if the leader of the popular group, Akastuki, was interested in a student, they didn't last that long in the school and transferred to another school. The last one transferred to America, that poor man.

----

Namida was standing infront of her first class of the day just waiting for the teacher to stop talking so she could get to her damned seat. "Excuse me, old man!" she said the teacher who was smoking in the classroom. Of course the windows were open. "But I would like a seat!"

The man who was smoking, just looked from his chalkboard, explaining how to do the equation that he was writing on the board. "Yes, yes, Miss?" he questioned.

"Shimaru,"

"Miss Shimaru, your seat is the one behind . .. " he paused and took a look around the classroom to see where he could fit the cold girl. There was a seat opened behind the orange faced-kid and the curser. "Tobi Uchiha. Raise your hand Uchiha." he said.

The kid with the orange piece of bubble gum raised his hand, and she went over to the black-haired kid. While she passed her way to her seat, the silver haired man whom she bumped into earlier glared at her and tried to trip her. Only to find himself on the floor. "What the fucking hell was that fucking for? You piece of fucking shit-head bitch?!" he yelled at her, only to have a eraser thrown at him.

"Quite down! And no cursing in my classroom! How many times have I told you not to swear in my classroom Hidan?" yelled back the teacher.

"It wasn't my fucking fault! It was that fucking whore's fault!" he complained. The next thing he knew, he was kissing the ground, quite literally.

"The next time you call me a fucking whore, you fucking gigolo, you'll find yourself in pieces across the school yard, and your head posted on the school's gate." said the voice that belonged to Namida.

"Listen," she said in a stronger voice. "I don't give a fucking damn what you all say about me, go ahead and create rumors, but be warned if I find you, the one who create these ill-spread rumors that just waste people time. Then you're going to end up not liking me for the rest of the school year. I won't put up with your guys' biased jealousy just because I did something or wear something. As you can see here, I have a very short temper." Then got off of the Jashin worshiper and headed back to her seat, waiting patiently for Asuma-sensei to start the lesson again.

"Well that was a nice a intro," he muttered and continued back into the problem.

---

Once Namida was done with that class she went over to her next class, which was Art with one Kurenai-sensei. When she met up with a blonde haired woman and a red-haired woman who seemed to like to stare at her intently. She just ignored them and continued on her merry way.

The blonde haired woman and her girlfriend, the red-haired one, stared at the one that had interested their leader's mind. But they didn't see anything about the green haired woman that was interesting. "Why do you think that Leader is interested in this girl danna, un?" asked the blonde.

"According to Leader-sama, she ignored Hidan when she bumped into him this morning, on their way to school." quietly said the redhead.

"Lets go meet her, un!"

The blonde girl made her way through the classroom to meet the girl who was sitting in the back, working on something. "Hello, un! I'm Yamanka Deidara, and Danna is Aka Sasori, un." said Deidara and pointed to the redhead that was sitting in her seat, just staring at them.

The green haired girl looked up from her work to see a long blonde haired girl, her hair is kept in a ponytail and one section of hair that is kept over her left eye, blue eyes, wears a halter top, red, black shorts, and black low heels. About 5' 6". Then she looked at the redhead girl Deidara pointed to. Short red hair, with haunting red/grey eyes, dresses in a black outfit consisting of a black shirt, and black baggy pants and black boots with knives hidden in them. . . Well not that she knew that Sasori had knives. .

When she looked up, the blonde artist got a good look at her, green hair in a bun, blunt bangs that come to the eyebrows. Green eyebrows, brown eyes, about 5' 7". Wears a white short sleeved collared shirt with a black vest and plaid tie. Black pants and black shoes. She has a silver bracelet, hair ties, a band sweatband, two leather bracelets, one is lime green the other is checkered adoring her wrists. "Ohayo," she said in a monotone voice.

Deideira just sweat-dropped at her introduction, "What's your name?"

"Shimaru." was her blunt reply.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"You have no room."

Deideira whipped her head over to the art table only to find, Sasori, a blue haired man, a black haired woman and a blue haired woman occupying the left over seats. "I'll see you at lunch then, 'un!" she claimed and headed over to Sasori to report.

Namida just ignored her and went back to finalizing her plan, she only needed to get a full scholarship, or a government grant to go to University of Tokyo, or Todai. Where she is going to major in Law and after that is done, she will go into business and financing and become a CEO at her job where she is steadily working her way up.

True right now, she's only the gofer for the CEO at the moment, but he said that if she worked hard enough and graduates with honors, he'll take her under his wing so she knows what is going on.

She turned her head back to the classroom when the teacher entered in. Not knowing that the Akatsuki were watching her, rather then paying attention to the teacher. The black haired woman, who looked similar to one Tobi Uchiha was watching her with her red eyes.

Once it came closer to lunch time she found herself being surrounded by the popular gang, well, not that she knew that they were a popular gang, but the rest of the cafeteria did and openly stared at her. She grew a tick mark. "Mind your own damn business!" she said and threw her lunch tray at the nearest person.

"You didn't have to do that, 'un." said Deidara.

She just glared at her. "Its your guys fault." she said.

"And how is it our fucking fault you w-heathen?" asked Hidan.

He found himself on the floor once again, shocking the lunch room and the rest of his friends, expect for Tobi. "I told you not to call me a whore." she whispered. "If you did, you would find yourself in pieces and across the campus. We dig?"

"I fucking didn't call you a fucking whore bitch! I called you a fucking heathen!"

"But you were about to."

"Fucking no!" her boot made contact with near his head, creating a small crater by him. "Fuck yes!"

"Thats what I thought." she said, then turned to the orange haired teen. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I just want to get to know the new girl." he stated.

Her eyes narrowed. "You and the rest of the school. If you really wanted to know me, you would have waited until the school reporters came to me and printed out my story in the school paper. You want to know me for a different reason. Most likely to join you and your gang." she stated. Pain had a shocked look on his face. How did she know? He voiced the question. "Well Nancy-boy, first off, you seem to rule this school. I've the whispers about the Red Dawn group that seem to rule the student body. Second, I've heard the rumors of the last person you took interest in. He disappeared and moved to another country. Didn't he?"

"Yes he did, Shimaru-san." said the female Uchiha.

"Nice to see you again, Uchiha-chan." said Shimaru, bowing a bit before getting herself another lunch, but found herself being hugged by the child of the group.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi likes you!" he sang.

"Get. Off." she said, "I'm hungry." as soon as she finished that sentence she got a hamburger stuffed under her nose by the blonde haired woman that she met in her Art class.

"Here ya go, 'un! Come and sit with us! I'll introduce you to everyone 'un!" she said. Then sat her down rather forcefully, on Hidan, while Kakazu was behind her in the background grumbling about the money that they wasted on that damn hamburger and the lunch Shimaru threw at the kid earlier."Blue haired is Konan, blue skinned is Kisame, the one with the bad mouth is Hidan, money-grubber over there is Kakazu, the one with bipolar tendencies is Zetsu." she said. "And you know, me, Danna, Itachi and Tobi already."

"What about Carrot-top here?"

"My name is Pain." he supplied.

"Fascinating, so why are you guys circling me like pirana?"

"Just taking an interest to you."

"Thats nice and all, but that hasn't mentioned anything as to why you're here talking to me. The new girl in school who still has this Jashin-worshiper under my hold. As far as I know, Jashin-worshipers like to be on top of things."

At this Hidan's cheeks tinged pink he began his struggles anew. "Get the fucking hell of me bitch!" he screamed at her. She only shifted her weight at an angle into his back and he quit his struggling.

Itachi and Konan looked at the girl in amazement. "How did you do that? Not even Pein, myself or Itachi can get him to shut his pie-hole."

Namida only looked at the blue haired chick. "The place where I work at, my boss is a Jashinist, he often has me in his meetings to calm him down."

"Where do you work at?" asked Zetsu, finally got his emotions under control.

"At Ameguka."

"The fucking business company?" asked Hidan, still on the ground.

"Yes'm. Right now, I'm working as a go-fer. But once I graduate this screwin' hell-hole with honors and enter Todai, my boss will take me under his wing."

"The fucking CEO?!"

"Yes'm Chisamaru-"

"Fucking Kuro."

Namida looked down at the man she was holding down. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Kuro is my fucking older dickshit of a brother."

"Thats nice." Namida said in a un-interested tone. Itachi could only looked more intrigued by her.

"Thats a pretty big dream, 'un." commented Deidara.

Namida glared at the blonde woman who hid behind her girlfriend, whom raised an eyebrow in return. "Listen Goldilocks, that isn't a dream. It's a screwin' reality." The bell rang for lunch, and Namida only glared at the group of populars and shoved Hidan's head even more tot he ground. "Thanks to you lot," she said bitterly. "I've missed lunch. So now I bid you ado and I hope I never have to see you again, expect for you Uchiha-chan. I shall see you at the next business meeting." She left the lunch room, not noticing how quiet it had gotten or how Pein, Konan, and Itachi had a smile on their faces.

---

Once she had gotten herself settled in for her English class, a horrendous looking girl with obviously dyed pink hair stepped up to her, "What are you doing in my seat, pauper?" she asked snobbishly. Namida quirked an eyebrow and started looking for something written on the desk. Even under it and on the chair. This caught the boy's attention who was sitting by her. "Pauper, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you name here, what does it look like I'm doing? Looking like a total screwing asshole that is hearing the voices?" Namida retorted.

"What are you looking for?" asked pinkie. Again.

"You're name. You are 'God's rejected soul who became a pink haired banshee slut.' Right? Oh. Wait. Sorry, my mistake. You're not her." Namida said, and the slut who barely wore anything smiled in triumph. "My bad, you're 'Pink haired troll doll slut whore the 3rd'" She continued. "Yeah...Still don't see your name on or around this desk area."

"The name's Sakura Haruno, bitch! I am one of the most popular girls here at the school and the richest!"

"Let's give a big round of applause for the two timing slut of the school!" Namida said and clapped in a circle. Giving her literally, a round of applause.

"You bitch! I have to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Haruno, sit down." said the English teacher whom Namida recognized as one Hatake Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei-" whined Haruno but got caught off by the sensei when he told her that she didn't have the right to call him by his first name and to call him 'Hatake-sensei'.

"Class, today we're only speaking English in here today. If you have a problem with a word. Go get a dictionary, and try writing down a poem in English. Lets say a Haiku. Begin!" he said, then went back to his desk and started reading Icha Icha.

"_Sank-you_." said the voice beside Namida. She looked over and saw a boy that looked similar to Itachi.

"_What did I do?_" asked Namida, in English.

"_You saved me a day in my life from Haruno._" he said in English.

"_You 'Sasuke-kun'?_"

"_If I do say that I'm him, would you turn into a fangirl?_"

"_Why would I do such a thing? I have far too many things going on in my life at the moment, Pretty-boy_."

"_I like you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha._"

"_S'ought so." _

"_What do you mean by that?_"

"_You look similar to Uchiha-chan. Older sister I presume?_"

"_How do you know her?_"

"_She, her pet goldfish on steroids and the rest of the junkies invited me to snort. I declined. They didn't have any opium._" Namida said sarcastically, not knowing that the rest of the class was trying to listen in on their conversation, but only Kakashi got it, and was silently laughing to himself.

"_You turned down the Red Dawn?_"

"_No, I really did decide to go and snort with them, we're going right after school, behind the bleachers on the North side of the school._"

"_Your name?_"

"_Shimaru. New girl at the school._"

"_I've heard rumors from Mr. Asuma._"

"_I'm overwhelmed from the joy, I must go find a container for my joy._" Namida said, then got up and go find a container for her joy. Sasuke just looked at her, with amusement showing in his eyes, much to the amazement of his fangirls and one, Hatake Kakashi.

---

Later on that day, Namida showed up to work and threw her backpack on her desk, which was right by her boss's. He looked up from his paperwork and lifted a dark silver eyebrow at her actions. Namida continued to ignore the action and went on to study for her classes and answered his telephone calls, like she usually did. Her boss could only stare at her, usually she would say 'How are you doing today, Chisamaru-san? Hope you didn't kill anyone, I didn't create an alibi for you that is useful.'

"Namida, what is wrong?" he asked, blowing a stray piece of dark silver hair away from his face.

"You're screwing otouto is annoying the hell out of me, and its only the first screwing day of Fire High. Thats whats wrong. How did you end up with such a vulgar younger brother when you're such a gentleman?" asked Namida, taking a break from her math and tapping her pencil against the desk.

"You go to Fire High now?" her boss asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes'm, my parents took me out of my other school, so I enrolled myself in the Fire High. Where I met your brother, the nasty little piece of bug, and his posse of populars." she said, then threw the pencil at the person who was trying to enter the office space. "Do you have something that I need to get for you? Or are you here to annoy Chisamaru-dono with something that is non-relevant to the company and only for your gain, Haruno-san?"

The man that almost got his vegetable garden knocked down to only a carrot, only glared at the green-haired teenager, and fixed the black shades on the bridge of his non-existing nose. "What I have business with Chisamaru-san in none of your business, Nai." he said in a degrading tone, "It's only between me and him. Now go play Barbies or something." he tried to shoo her off.

Kuro could only narrow his blue eyes at his employee. "What you can say to me, you can say infront of Namida, she is going to take over this business one day. Quite calling her Nai, Yorushi." he said to him in a 'I am your boss, so you have to listen to me' tone.

Namida could only glare at the man who treated her the same as her parents did. "Oh no, Chisamaru-dono. If I, the most lowest of all employees, can not hear this top secret information, then I must excuse myself so I can break dance behind the vending machines. Now, if you must excuse me. Your highnesses, I must be leaving for my pitiful existence do not matter in the world. Even if I am carrying Haruno-san's child." she said, with a graceful bow and left the office. Leaving both men in shock; one in horror, as if he has been found out, and the other one in anger.

Along the way Namida was laughing, which scared some of her co-workers, when she bumped into someone. Again for the 3rd time that day. "What is up with this screwin' day? Is it 'bump into Namida and make her fall on her ass' day or something? Or is all living creatures having a vendetta against me today?" she muttered to herself, before she got up and helped the other person that she bumped in to.

"Ah, Shimaru-chan, it's nice to see you again so soon." came the voice from one, Itachi Uchiha.

"Uchiha-chan." Namida said, then quickly bowed. "Sumisen."

"Zen-zen. How is Chisamaru-sama doing?"

"Chisamaru-san and His Royal Pain in the Ass are having a talk at the moment, most likely the pain in the ass is getting a beat of his life." Namida said, before bidding her ado and leaving to the break room to get something to eat.

Itachi could only stare off at the figure that was walking away from her, before she turned her attention to the sounds of fighting that she just noticed. She walked up to the source of the sounds opened the door and found the CEO tying the pink haired man to a chair, while the pink haired man was trying his hardest to get out of the chair and biting the man.


End file.
